2nd Series 01/4 - Shopping Trip
by Sapphire1
Summary: After moving in with Ace, Cosmo needs new clothing. But even a simple shopping trip has the potential for disater when his father shows up


**Shopping Trip**   
by Sapphire 

The house stood at the top of a high cliff. From the glass front of the living room, the eye could travel far and wide, unhindered until the sea met up with the horizon.   
Mona Malone loved that view, and it was one of the main reasons she still kept the house, though it was rather out of the way, almost an hour's drive away from Electro City. Often enough, when she was driving home late at night from a performance, almost too tired to see the road, she swore, she would give it up, would find an apartment in town. More than once her father had offered a couple of rooms next to his own in the Croesus Palaces, his casino hotel, and there had been times she had been tempted to accept, but in the end the sea had always won. That, and the solitude out here. Here she could be herself, not needing to care who might see her, how to behave.   
Like this morning. Instead of the stylish clothing she usually wore out of the house, she had decided to don a pair of bleached-out sweat pants, a wide T-shirt with the print of a famous comic character in front, and a pair of soft trainers. Her fans would be shocked, if they knew she even possessed clothing like that, she thought with a grin, as she tied her hair up into a pony tail.   
She went to the fridge, filling a glass with milk from a container. On her way to the living room, she picked up the newspaper. Though most people nowadays preferred the computerized version, she still liked the feeling of the printed medium, and reserved half an hour every morning to reading it.   
Settling in her favorite armchair, the milk close at hand, she started with the headlines.   
For a change, there was not much going on in the world, and soon she found herself studying the local section. For the last week, there had been one outstanding issue, one topic that had made the headlines, and once again, there was an article, albeit a short one, about it.   
Ace Cooper, the great Magician, wanted to take over guardianship of a thirteen-year old boy from the streets.   
Considering how little the Magician had given to the press, it was amazing how much they had found out - or at least written about.   
It seemed that three weeks ago, Ace Cooper had met the boy for the first time. Cosmo - that was the only name Ace had given in a press conference last week - was a boy he had picked up of the streets. How Ace had met him, and why he had decided to take the boy in, was subject to much speculation. There had been some who had hinted the Magician had less than altruistic motives, but Ace had stopped them before those gossips could get out of hand, and now most of the reporters praised the show star for his generosity and the example he set.   
Today, there was a picture of Ace and the boy in the newspaper. Ace looked handsome as always, attired in his usual eveningwear, the violet rimmed black cape draped over his wide shoulders. He smiled for the camera, his hand resting lightly on the shoulder of a lankish looking youngster with bright red hair. The boy looked downright uncomfortable, obviously wishing to be anywhere but where he was right now.   
Absentmindedly Mona drank her milk, as she studied the picture closer, noting that though Ace was smiling, the smile never really reached his eyes. Actually, she thought, he was looking rather tired.   
Their relationship never had been the easiest, especially after her father's accident - if it had been an accident. Ace had vanished for a couple of years after it. He had written her from a small town named Whitewater Springs a couple of hundred miles away, but she had refused to write him back, feeling too much betrayed by what Ace had done to her father. After some time the letters had stopped coming. She hadn't known what he had done next, but five years ago he had returned to Electro City, much to the charging of Jack Malone. He had set up a magic show, and in less than a year, he was *the* star, the Magician, as he was known today.   
As they were moving in the same social circles, it had been inevitable they would meet again. And despite her best intentions, she found she was still attracted to him; still found her heart was beating faster whenever he was looking at her. She hadn't expected it being that way, had hoped the feeling she had had for him before, had been nothing but a crush of a teenage girl. However, those feelings were still there, though she tried to suppress them. Her mind clearly said no, but her heart said something else.   
And she could tell, he was still attracted to her as well.   
But it could not be.   
In the end, they settled in some sort of routine. They met at social events, they danced, the dined, and they went separate ways again. She could see how the fact that she saw Ace regularly hurt her father, but there was nothing she could do about it. She was old enough after all, not a young girl anymore, he could command any way he liked - even if he sometimes wished it was still so.   
Now she wished she had kept closer contact. This business with that boy confused her, and she wanted to know what was behind it. She was sure, Ace would do nothing to hurt a boy - knowing actually, he was quite incapable to do so - but what was the reason for him to take in a stranger? Normally, Ace was so reserved.   
With a sigh, Mona put the paper aside. There was nothing she could do at the moment to appease her curiosity, no matter how much she wanted to. It was not that she could simply call him - her pride wouldn't allow it.   
Rising from the armchair, she stepped over to the grand piano, deciding she had to do something to keep her mind occupied.   
For over an hour she worked on the arrangement for her newest song, losing herself in the music. As usual, the music took her over, chasing everything else from her mind. The music had never betrayed her, had been with her, no matter what happened. In a way, the music was her only true friend, the only friend she allowed herself to have.   
It was shortly before noon, before the sound of the phone pulled her out of her work.   
Almost annoyed at being interrupted, she answered the call, leaving the visual pick-up closed.   
"Hello?" she asked, forcing some semblance of politeness into her voice.   
"Mona? It's me, Ace!"   
As usual when she heard his voice, her heart skipped a beat. As usual, she worked hard to ignore that little fact.   
"Hi Ace. How are you doing?" she asked, not at all sure how she should react to him calling her, wondering why he did so.   
She almost could hear the smile in Ace's voice. "I'm fine, thank you, Mona. And you, are you okay?"   
"Thanks. I'm okay."   
'Why are you calling?' she thought, but didn't ask.   
For a moment, Ace was silent, almost as if he had heard the question she hadn't allowed herself to voice.   
"I need a favor from you, Mona."   
A favor? This got curious and curiouser. What kind of favor could Ace need of *her*? It better had nothing to do with her father. She wanted to have nothing to do with what happened between them.   
"Yes?" she asked, trying to sound non-committal. Feeling somehow she was failing in that regard.   
"Maybe you have heard of Cosmo, the boy who's now living with me. Well, I have a small problem concerning him you could help me with."   
He needed her help in regards of Cosmo? Interesting. But why was she feeling kind of disappointed still.   
It didn't matter. "How can I help you with him?"   
And Ace explained it to her.

*

One and a half hours later found Mona in front of the Magic Express. She had changed into something a little less comfortable, and a bit more fashionable. The wide, light brown trousers where of the same material as the silk band she had used to tie back her hair. A dark green top complimented her red hair, and showed of her tanned skin. She knew she was looking good.   
As the side door of the Express opened, she smiled at Ace. She was rewarded with a smile in return and she had to remind herself forcefully that she wasn't interested in him.   
"Hello, Mona. You're looking stunning," he complimented her, as he was inviting her inside.   
"Thanks, Ace."   
She followed him into the living room, looking around curiously. Though Ace had been living in the custom built train for the last three years, she actually had only once stepped foot inside. The room they entered seemed to be too large to fit inside the Express. The skylight on top increased that feeling of open space even more, illuminating the room with a warm light. At the gallery, a large number of books were proof to the second purpose of the room. A few exquisite pieces of art were scattered about, not overloading the room, but giving it some class nonetheless. It was every interior decorator's dream come true, and Ace, attired, as always in formal evening wear, though sans his cape, fitted in perfectly.   
Only one thing seemed to be totally out place. Or rather one person.   
On one of the couches a youngster lounged. He was thirteen years old, as Mona knew from the newspaper articles, though he looked at least two years younger. His hair was a tousled mop, sticking in every which way. He almost could be called skinny, his arms and legs seemingly too long for the rest of the body. He wore a pair of jeans and a plain blue T-shirt. He was holding a small computer, though Mona couldn't say if he was playing a game, or doing something else.   
"Hello," she said in greeting.   
Startled, the youngster looked up, almost dropping the computer. At the last moment before it could crash to the floor, he managed to grab it and pull it to safety. He blushed, but tried to hide it by turning around and placing the computer at his side. Slowly he got up, his face again controlled.   
"Hi." He lifted his hand a little bit, but made no effort to step closer. Clearly he was on his guard.   
"Mona, may I introduce Cosmo? Cosmo, this is Mona Malone, an old friend of mine." Ever the gentleman, Ace had taken over the introductions.   
Almost accusingly, Cosmo stared at Ace. Mona had to hide a smile, as she could see the thoughts passing through Cosmo's head. 'What the heck is she doing here?'   
Ace stepped up to Cosmo, his arm raised, as if planning to put it around Cosmo's shoulder. But he stopped when he noticed the boy moving away. Mona noticed that with surprise. It was almost as if the boy was afraid of Ace coming too close, touching him, though Mona could see no reason why. She had never met a child who had been afraid of Ace. Last year, on a charity event they both had attended in the orphanage Ace had grown up, Ace practically had been buried by a horde of kids in a free for all. Ace loved kids and the kids loved him. It was so simple.   
So, why had Cosmo reacted like that?   
Mona filed the observation away, and started to explain why she had come.   
"Ace has told me, that you could use something else to wear but jeans and T-shirts, and he had asked me to go shopping with you."   
"I don't need anything?" Cosmo mumbled, tucking at his shirt.   
Aha, stubborn teenager ahead.   
"You can't be serious? Jeans are soooo out at the moment. Besides, if you want to accompany Ace once in while, you need something a little bit more...presentable, I'd say."   
Cosmo looked at Ace, who nodded.   
"I don't want to..." he started another excuse, but Ace wouldn't allow it.   
"Cosmo! We have talked about this."   
He looked at Cosmo, and for a moment gray collided with blue-gray. Then Cosmo lowered his head in submission.   
"Okay," he mumbled, as he moved over to where Mona stood.   
"Come on, Cosmo. It could be much worse. You could go shopping with Ace. And do you really want to end up dressed like him?"   
Cosmo cast one look at Ace and shuddered. Mona grinned from ear to ear, when Ace cast her a reproachful glance.   
Maybe this would be fun after all.   


* * *

Mary Staebler parked her old, battered Beetle in front of the area the famous Magic Express stood. The car was old, but Mary's heart hung at it, and she even had made the update for the Surge engine a couple of years back, though everybody had told her it she should sell the car and get a newer one - it certainly would have been cheaper.   
She got out. Turning around, she couldn't help but stare at the apparition in silver and blue. Though she had heard about the Magic Express before - naturally! Who could live in Electro City and do not? - it was the first time she actually saw it in person, so to speak. It was impressive. There was no other word for it.   
Taking a deep breath, she pushed the thought aside. The question here was not if the Express was impressive or not. The question was if it would be a good home for a teenage boy.   
Mary Staebler was a middle aged, rather short woman with brown hair tending towards gray at the temples. She worked for Social Service. A part of he job was to check out possible new homes for the kids in need. Though this was not where her work stopped. After a child was placed in a new home, she acted as counselor for the children and for the foster parents - though her main concern was, and always would be, the children. Many kids in her care came from broken families, had been unloved and in many cases been mistreated. Placing them in a good home was one thing, giving them hope and trust was something else.   
Now she was here to check out if Ace Cooper would provide just that for a run-away boy. Naturally, she had heard of the famous Magician, knew of the work he had done for various charities and for homeless children. Having grown up in an orphanage himself, he had made the betterment of children in need his goal. But now he wanted to take it one step further and take a foreign boy into his home.   
Mary wasn't so sure if this was such a good idea.   
Actually there were many points speaking against Cooper. He was single, and though it was ridiculous to think only a married couple would be able to raise a child - there were more than enough single parents with happy children to scatter that believe - it was still the way foster care usually was handled. Then, due to his profession, Ace Cooper didn't have exactly what could be called regular working hours - and who would take care of Cosmo when the magician was on the stage? There was also the occasional tour Cooper would make. Would it be wise to drag the boy with him? What Cosmo needed was stability and traveling half of the year couldn't really provide that. And last, but not least, there was also the fact that Cooper was pretty famous. The press already had a field day, and it stood to reason, it wouldn't get any better in the foreseeable future.   
No, Ace Cooper was not her prime candidate for taking in a troubled teenager.   
But he deserved a chance to prove to her that she was wrong. There were few enough suitable foster parents as it was - she couldn't afford to leave out a chance for placing a child.   
Even if that child actually wasn't homeless to begin with. Anthony O'Connor - Cosmo's 'real' name - had a father who was very much alive. Mary knew this because she had actually met him once. A meeting she had no fond memories of.   
According to his file, it had been after the third time Cosmo had run away from home. The boy had been picked up by the police after trying to break into an ATM, and had - considering his young age of twelve - been brought to Social Service. The red-haired boy had not exactly been cooperative to put it mildly. When his father - angry at been called away from the job he had been holding at that time - shown up to pick him up, Mary had understood why. Cosmo, who seconds before his father had entered the room, had been stubborn but expressively so, had suddenly turned into a cowering and very silent, young boy. And it wasn't that he was just ashamed for what he had done - he was downright scared. Scared of his own father. At that moment, her heart had bled. She suspected very much Mr. O'Connor wouldn't allow Cosmo to get away just like that, and if Cosmo had said something at that moment, she might have been able to do something for him. But he had said nothing, though his eyes had begged her to help. If she only had been able to. Ultimately she had had no choice. She had to allow Mr. O'Connor to take his son and go - though she knew she was making a mistake.   
This was also a reason for her to give Ace Cooper at least a courtesy examination to see if he was suitable as a foster parent. She was doing it for Cosmo.   
Standing around in front of the Express wouldn't help her to find a solution, so she walked up to the big train, and announced her arrival.   
It took only a few seconds before the door slid open and revealed the tall form of Ace Cooper.   
Mary had seen Cooper's face on a thousand photos, but still it hadn't really prepared her for the impact of his personality up so close. She almost had to swallow as his gray eyes fixed on her face and he smiled.   
'Down, girl,' she commanded herself firmly. He might be the most eligible bachelor in Electro City - and the most handsome as well - but she was at least twenty years older than he was and, besides, she was married and had two kids. Still, she was not blind, and for a fraction of a second she thought what would be if she would be twenty years younger and single. Then reality caught up with her, and she pulled herself out of it.   
"Ace Cooper?" she said - and wanted to smack herself the next moment. Yeah, who else had she expected to open the door of the Magic Express? Santa Claus?   
A small smile played around his lips. "Mary Staebler?"   
"Yes, Mr. Cooper." She nodded, noticing he had actually managed to pronounce her last name correctly. She was used to all variations of pronunciations of her name and usually most people did it wrong. Her husband had come from Germany thirty years ago, and his name had caused him all manners of grievance over the years. She didn't really minded how people pronounced it, but then she never had known it any better. Still, it was nice.   
"Please enter," Cooper invited her in, and she stepped inside.   
She followed Cooper along the corridor, which led inside the Express. Entering a large room, she looked around interested. As open as Cooper usually was towards the press, he never had allowed a photographer inside his home, as far as she knew. The room was something like a combined library and living room. Some pieces of art were scattered around almost casually, giving the room an understated elegant feeling. Still, it felt warm, comfortable in a way.   
Cooper led her to a couch and bade her to sit down, then offered her the choice between tea and coffee. She went for the tea and he took the same for himself. The whole time he had made only the smallest of conversation.   
Lowering his tall form into an easy chair on the other side of the table, he sipped at his tea, then put down his cup.   
"Thank you very much for coming, Mrs. Staebler. I want to begin by telling you how important it is for me, to make sure everything concerning Cosmo is done correctly. I have every intention to take over the guardianship for Cosmo, giving him the chances he deserves, but I can't do that if there's any doubt I'm entitled to." His eyes bore into her, and she could almost feel his … 'need' - there was no other word for it - to help Cosmo.   
Interesting. She had known Cooper really wanted to help Cosmo - she never had thought it only was a publicity stunt on his part - but she had not realized how important it was for him to do so. Which raised the question: 'Why?'   
Pulling away from his intense stare, she allowed her eyes to travel through the room.   
"Where is Cosmo?" She had asked Cooper for their first meeting that Cosmo wouldn't be present - believing she would be able to make a more objective observation of Cooper and his home - but had not told him what to do with the boy in the meantime. She was interested to hear how he had solved the problem.   
"A friend of mine, Mona Malone, has taken him shopping for clothes. When Cosmo arrived here, he had very little to wear. We have ordered some things through mail order, but there are other things that can't be bought that way. And I, well, I have to admit, I'm not very good at picking out what a teenager should wear."   
He looked at her with that sparkle in his eyes she found difficult to resist. She suppressed a smile and nodded.   
"I didn't know you knew Mona Malone," slipped out before she could stop herself.   
And wanted to smack her head against the next wall the next moment. Of course, Ace Cooper had to know Mona Malone. It was inevitable as the Magician and the singer both moved in the same circles. However, she never would have guessed they were so close he would trust her in an endeavor like going shopping with a boy he obviously cared much about. Especially, as it was a well-known fact that Jack Malone, a.k.a. BlackJack, Mona's father, and Ace Cooper weren't at the best of terms.   
A smile, she only could describe as bitter-sweet, played around his mouth. "I've known her since we've been children."   
There was more, but he didn't elaborate, and she didn't probe further.   
"All right," she said, placing her cup back on the table. "If you wouldn't mind, I now would like to ask some questions on how you propose to raise a child here." She smiled to take the sting out of her words.

* * *

Cosmo was in love.   
Not just puppy dog love, or adoration, or a simple crush. No, it was love. Deep, true love.   
For a short while, he was content just with looking. It was the most wonderful sight he had seen all his short life, and he needed to savor it, take it in. It was so perfect.   
But after a while, it wasn't enough anymore. He wanted more. He wanted to possess. Just the thought of somebody else coming and taking it away from him, was enough to make his heart contract painfully.   
"Cosmo?" Mona's voice tore him out of his admiration. She sounded slightly impatient, as if she had called him a few times already, but he hadn't noticed.   
Well, he had been a bit distracted. For the first time in his life, he had found something he really, really wanted. On the other side of the store window hung a yellow and orange leather jacket, with blue cuffs and lapels. He couldn't really say what made the jacket so perfect, it just was.   
Miss Malone - Mona, he corrected automatically in his mind - and he had been shopping all day. He had never had any idea that there were so many different clothes somebody was expected to have. He had thought, the stuff he was wearing right now - they had left his previous outfit in the first store they had stopped in - and one set to change would have been enough, but he had been wrong. He now owned additionally two pair of shoes, two shirts with matching ties (he could have passed on the ties, but Miss Malone had insisted), a pullover, a dinner jacket, a dark suit, two more pairs of pants, socks and an assortment of underwear - he had been quite embarrassed when Miss Malone had picked *those* out. Another suit would be made after his measurements, and sent to the Express as soon as it was finished.   
Cosmo's head whirled. Never before in his life he had had so much new clothing. At least he didn't remember. After his mom had died from a brain tumor when he had been seven, his father had sought his comfort inside a bottle. He never had been able to hold a job for very long, and they had moved at least once a year, from one scrappy place to one even more scrappy. There had never been enough money to get enough to eat, let alone for clothing, and often enough Cosmo had to do with what he could pilferage from a good will place.   
On one side, he reveled in the feeling of clothing that actually fitted for once and wasn't mended at least three times. Miss Malone had good taste in picking out things for him, and she actually listened to him, when he said he didn't like something.   
On the other hand he was terrified what Cooper would say when he saw how much money they'd spent. He himself had been careful to go for less expensive stuff, but Miss Malone had picked out a few fairly expensive things. He would never be able to pay all that money back.   
He fully intended to return the money they'd spent here to Cooper. Cosmo hated to be in somebody's debt. And he owed Ace Cooper so much already. Not alone that the magician had kept the cops off his back after he had caught him in his attempt to steal Angel's files. He had also saved him when Star and the Underdogs had tried to kill him, and had helped him to clear his name from that murder charge.   
However, one thing still confused him very much, and it was the question why Cooper had taken him in. He had said, he was doing so, because he thought everybody deserved a chance, and maybe that was even true. But Cosmo had the distinct feeling there was more, and until he knew what it was, he wouldn't be satisfied.   
Not that he minded living with Cooper. The last two weeks had been a blast. He was allowed to play with Angel, the Express' central computer system. Angel was a pretty advanced computer, though he had the feeling there was more to it, and he actually had one or two ideas on how to improve on it. When Cooper had his show in the afternoon or the evening, he had been allowed to come along, and watch him from behind stage. One or another of the stagehands looked after him, making sure he didn't touch anything he wasn't allowed to touch. Not that they needed to worry. Though he was fascinated to see how everything worked, he was too scared to make something wrong. Having an inside view now, he had been able to work out how some of the tricks worked, but others still baffled him, and he would never get tired of trying to figure them out.   
Right now everything was still new and intriguing - on both sides. Cosmo knew sooner or later it would end. There was no doubt in his mind that one day Cooper would get bored of him and kick him out. Or Cosmo would learn that the man who seemed to be so helpful now, was indeed not so much better than his father after all, and that would be the day he would pack his things and go. Maybe it would be a good idea to take as much with him as he could when this would happen. But it was not in Cosmo's nature to do a thing like it.   
And for that very reason, the jacket he adored just right now was out of his reach forever. His eyes traveled down to the ground where a small label informed about the price of the jacket, and Cosmo paled. No way, he would ever be able to get money to afford that jacket. Nobody had so much money.   
"Cosmo?"   
A light hand descended on his shoulder, and he looked up startled. But it way only Mona Malone.   
He really had to pull himself together.   
With a suppressed sigh, he turned around.   
And froze!   
No!   
What was *he* doing here?   
No!!!

*

For the last ten minutes, Cosmo had stared at a red and orange leather jacket in one of the display windows, looking as if he never had seen anything so beautiful in his whole life.   
Maybe he didn't, she realized suddenly. She knew, Cosmo had lived on the streets, at least for a while, and she was sure this wasn't an easy life to live.   
Going shopping with Cosmo had been...interesting. Sometimes she had had the feeling she was just dressing an oversized doll. Though a doll with a very firm opinion what was acceptable to wear, and what was a definite no-no. At least he had some taste, and accepted when they found something that suited him well, though he usually protested when he thought it was costing too much. Mona grinned when she thought how she had sent two different ensembles Cosmo had rejected as too expensive to the Express anyway without his knowledge. She knew Ace wouldn't mind a bit, and the boy really could use some selection in his wardrobe.   
She thought it was kind of cute how Cosmo insisted they didn't spend too much of Ace's money. Mona doubted he was aware that what they had bought so far wouldn't even make a dent in Ace's account. Of course, she didn't know exactly how much money Ace made with his shows - she never had cared about it - but she knew he was fairly well off, with quite a bit to spare in the end.   
Now he was staring at that jacket, thinking probably he never would be able to possess it. The price was a bit in the upper range, but Mona thought it was a very nice jacket, and would go well with Cosmo's coloring and with some of the stuff they've bought today.   
She called him, but didn't get any reaction. The second call produced a muffled grunt, but still he couldn't take his eyes off the jacket. Again she called, and again she didn't get a reaction.   
This was getting ridiculous, she decided. Placing her hand on Cosmo's shoulder, she finally got his attention. His gray eyes looked up, and with a sigh he pulled himself away from the object of his adoration.   
His shoulder slumping, he turned around, when he suddenly froze. His eyes grew wide, and his mouth moved, but no sound came out. The color drained out of his face, and he went white as a bed sheet. He shrank into himself, losing at least two inches of his heights.   
Slowly, Mona turned around, wondering what could have caused such an extreme reaction from the teenager. Following the way his eyes looked, she saw a tall, strongly built man, with bright red hair.   
Hair, which had exactly the same color and unruly appearance as the hair of the boy at her side.   
No, that couldn't be. Cosmo's parents were dead, weren't they? If they were alive, Ace would never want to adopt the boy. This had to be a coincidence. Maybe he was an uncle.   
Well, no matter what, or rather who this man was, it was obvious that Cosmo was scared of him. He had shrunk away even further, his back now pressed against the glass which separated him from the jacket which now was clearly the last thing on his mind.   
"Who are you?" Mona challenged the man, moving a little bit to the side, in order to shield Cosmo further from the man.   
The man ignored her, stepping around her and grabbing Cosmo cruelly around the upper arm.   
"You come with me, boy. Now!"   
Cosmo struggled, but against his greater strength the teenager stood no chance. A muffle cry of protest rose form Cosmo's chest, but the man did not care.   
"Hey," Mona protested. On one side, she didn't like being ignored. But what really pissed her off, was the way that man treated Cosmo.   
She reached for the man's wrist and applied a little bit of pressure, together with a small twist. It was a trick she had learned a long time ago, and so far, it never had failed her.   
With an angry grunt, the man let go of Cosmo's arm and finally turned and acknowledged her.   
"What do you want? This does not concern you," he growled.   
It took some effort, but Mona forced herself to stay calm. She knew, if she lost control, it wouldn't help Cosmo.   
Raising an eyebrow, she regarded the man coldly. "I think it does. Who are you? What is your business with Cosmo?"   
"Cosmo?" the man snorted. "Is that what that little rat calls himself nowadays?   
He glowered at her, but Mona didn't allow herself to be intimidated. She had met enough bullies in her life to recognize one and knew how to handle him.   
Tilting her head, she regarded him coldly. "Who are you?" she asked once again.   
"Who do you think I am?" he snorted. "I'm that little bastard's rightful father."   
'What?!?' Mona's mind seemed to scream. Cosmo's father. This was not possible.   
"I do not believe you," she challenged him, though somehow deep inside she knew he was speaking the truth - as unbelievable it seemed to be.   
"Tell her, boy!" he commanded, and Cosmo head moved in an infinitesimal nod. But this was not enough for him. "Speak up!" he commanded.   
"Yes, he's my father," he mumbled unhappily, his voice rising barely above whisper.   
Mona couldn't blame him. She hadn't picked the best of fathers, but at least Jack always had treated her with some kind of dignity - though he still thought she was her little girl, not seeing that she had grown up by now.   
Her mind was racing. If this really was Cosmo's father, how was it possible that Ace was attempting to adopt the boy? There had to be a reason behind all this. As far as she knew, Cosmo had been a street kid, and in none of the articles she had read had been any mentioning of a living relative.   
Maybe, yes maybe his legal custody over Cosmo had been revoked. Maybe because he had abused the boy.   
Looking at the two, she realized this must be it - at least part of it. One thing was obvious even to somebody blind. Cosmo was scared shitless of the older man. He was cowering against the wall of the building, trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. His eyes were darting from the red haired man to Mona and back, then on to the ground, then to the left and right, almost as if he couldn't decide if he should run away or not.   
And the older man wasn't really the caring sort either.   
"See," he sneered at her, grabbing once again for Cosmo's arm, but Mona stepped in his way, preventing him from reaching the boy.   
"I don't think you should do that," she said, her voice only a barely veiled threat. Though she didn't know what she actually could do against the man who out-weighted her at least two times, she knew with absolute certainty she couldn't allow him to take the boy. Her eyes were darting around, searching for help, anybody.   
There! Who ever said there was no cop around when you needed one? Mona waved with her arm, and the cop - a young woman, not much older than herself - began to move over.   
Cosmo's father noticed the cop, and once again reached for his son, but the boy slipped away before he could reach him. Angrily he growled, but there was nothing he could do.   
"Can I help you, ma'm?"   
"Yes, you can," Mona said with a smile. "My name is Mona Malone, and I've been shopping with the charge of a friend of mine, when this man showed up, claimed he was Cosmo's father and tried to take him away with him."   
The officer looked from one to another, taking in the scene before her eyes. Mona tried to imagine what she was seeing. A well-dressed woman together with an obviously scared boy, who was shaking like a leaf, and a scrappily dressed red-hair man who glowered at them with barely suppressed anger.   
"This boy *is* my son. I have the right to take him wherever I want to. Just because that Cooper guy is rich doesn't give him the right to take away my son."   
"What is you name?" the cop asked, pulling out a notepad.   
"I'm Robert O'Connor. And I don't know what all that fuss is about. Anthony is my son, and I want him back!"   
'Anthony'?!? Mona furrowed her brows, but decided to ignore the name for the moment.   
"Cosmo is the charge of Ace Cooper, and I only have that man's word that he has something to do with him."   
The cop looked up startled. Mona wouldn't be too surprised when she had heard about Cosmo wanting to adopt Cosmo. It was obvious at least that the name rang a bell.   
"I don't know," she said hesitantly. "What do you think," she addressed Cosmo.   
Cosmo's eyes widened in panic. Again he shrunk back, trying to hide somewhere.   
"I …I," he stammered, but nothing intelligent would come forth.   
"How about we call Mr. Cooper and ask him?" Mona suggested now, and the cop looked at her almost grateful.   
"I'd say, we all come to the precinct, and there we can sort this mess out."   
"Yeah, I wanna meet that Cooper guy."   
Mona sighed relieved. Yeah, she had to call Ace. He would sort this out.   
She hoped.

* * *

As Mary started to go through her list of standard questions, she realized Ace Cooper had given his plan to take over guardianship more thoughts that she had given him credit for. He was well aware of the problems he faced due to his special status, and had found solutions for most of them actually.   
The only problem he was not able to give her a satisfying answer for, was one she was not even sure there was a satisfying answer to be had.   
The press.   
Ace Cooper was a person of public interest, and unless he planned on locking Cosmo inside of the Express for all time - something he was *not* willing to do, and which she wouldn't accept either - there was no way the press wouldn't embark onto the poor boy, like the vultures they were.   
"I'm afraid there is not much I can do about it," he sighed. "I guard my privacy as well as I can, but this somehow had leaked out before I could put a stop to it. So I decided a head's on approach would be the best tactic."   
"You are aware that attention is the last thing Cosmo wants - needs - right now."   
Cooper nodded with another sigh. "I tried to stop them, but then this gossip about him, and me well, that I …" A red hue traveled from the tips of his ears to the roots of his hair.   
She nodded. She had heard that rumor too, and had not been pleased - to put it mildly. Sadly enough she knew about some cases where rumors about foster parents abusing their charges sexually were only too true. It didn't happen often, but even one case like that was one case too many.   
From Ace Cooper's reputation she hadn't thought the gossip would be true, but there was never a one hundred percent certainty. But after meeting the man in person, she had dismissed that rumor immediately. Ace Cooper wouldn't think about hurting a child, let alone Cosmo. It was obvious to her that the man had a protective streak a mile wide where the boy was concerned.   
This was actually the main reason she was still here. From the factual data, Ace Cooper still wasn't her dream candidate for taking in a thirteen years old boy. There were still too many points speaking against him. But she could see how much he cared about Cosmo, how much he wanted to help him, and this counted for something.   
She just didn't know if it was enough.   
She was just about to ask something else, to change the topic, when a purplish prism materialized out of thin air.   
"Ace, there is an emergency call," a computer voice announced without infliction.   
The magician didn't hesitate not a second. "Put it through."   
A screen in Mary's back lit up, and when she turned around, she saw the face of a red-haired, beautiful woman fill the screen. The next sentence confirmed her guess who she most likely was.   
"Ace, here's Mona. I need you to come as soon as possible."   
"What happened?" the magician asked with a worried voice.   
"Cosmo's father has shown up," she said, keeping her voice carefully neutral.   
From the corner of her eyes, Mary saw Ace Cooper blanching.   
"Is he okay?"   
There was no need to elaborate who 'he' exactly was. Certainly not Cosmo's father.   
Mona Malone hesitated for a second. "You better come here as quickly as possible," she said once again.   
"Where are you?"   
Mona gave the address of a police station downtown, then cut the connection.   
With an almost pained expression, Cooper looked at her.   
"I have to go," he said, already out of his chair and on his way to the sliding door. There he stopped, and turned back, looking torn. "I'll lead you outside."   
She appreciated the gesture, but shook her head nonetheless. "I'll come with you."   
For once she would like to see how Cooper handled the situation. And than she was concerned as well, wanted to help.   
She almost could see the gear grinding in his head. What was her intention? Could she help? Would she be a hindrance? Should I take her?   
It took less than second for him to decide.   
"Okay," he nodded, leading the way along another corridor than the way she had come in. They entered a large room, which a great number of boxes with the familiar Magician logo stacked against the walls. At one side a motorbike was parked. Though not activated, the slim form almost vibrated with suppressed energy. Beside it a powerful built car sat, painted with the same blue and white colors of the Magic Express. As they entered the bay, the canopy or the car slit open. Ace Cooper helped her inside, then he all but leaped into the driver's seat, closing the canopy with a swift flip of a switch. The bay door opened upon another command, and the car roared to life.   
Later on, Mary couldn't remember if she thought the short drive was exiting or scary. One thing was certain; she knew she never would have been able to make the trip in such a short time. Cooper didn't break any traffic laws per se, but he did get damn close once or twice. If she hadn't been so damn worried about the showing up of Cosmo's father, she would have been concerned about this blatant disregard of law and order - something along the line of how could somebody could be entrusted with a child, if he didn't follow the traffic laws - but as there were much greater concerns, she didn't really mind.   
She wondered where O'Connor had shown up from. She had checked Cosmo's file before she had come to meet with Cooper, and according to that file, the older O'Connor was supposed to be in prison until Wednesday next week for a fight he had been in a few weeks back. When the police had come in to break up that fight, he had refused arrest, and as it hadn't been the first time, he had been sentenced for a term of thirty days. Mary knew a colleague had tried to locate Cosmo after the arrest, but to no avail. The teen had vanished on the streets, until he had been picked up by Ace Cooper.   
When they reached the police station, Ace waited just long enough for her to get out of the car, before he dashed inside. She followed quickly. Inside he looked around confused for a second, but then she took over the lead. She had been here before, and she knew where they most likely would have taken Miss Malone, Cosmo and his father.   
Nodding to one of the officers on duty, she followed his directions to one of the interrogation rooms, Ace Cooper only a step behind her, his cape billowing behind him like an angry, living thing. Opening the bleak looking door, they entered an even less friendly looking room. The young female officer at one side looked extremely uncomfortable. The red-haired boy was sitting on a chair as far away from his father as it was humanly possible. He didn't look up when the door opened, staring at the ground before his feet. Miss Malone had placed herself between the two, glowering at O'Connor, who was glowering right back at her.   
Ace Cooper cast a quick glance at Miss Malone, then he moved over to Cosmo, going down on his knee before him.   
"Are you hurt?" he asked gently, his voice dark with worry. His hand was stretched out, looking as if he wanted to touch Cosmo, but he didn't, keeping a careful distance.   
Mary approved. Cooper's voice, his whole pose radiated concern, but without violating Cosmo's personal space. Just want the boy needed.   
For a moment, it seemed as if Cosmo hadn't heard, but then he looked up, his tear filled eyes fixing on the Magician. He bit his lips nervously, casting a glance at his father. Then he shook his head.   
"I'm fine," he mumbled, almost too low for Mary to hear.   
Cooper waited one more moment, then he rose, moving over to Miss Malone. He placed a hand on her arm, and something unspoken passed between the two, with Miss Malone looking angry and relieved at the same time, and Cooper looking angry and concerned. Then he straightened and turned to O'Connor.   
"What do you want from Cosmo?" Cooper challenged, his gray eyes hard as flint.   
For a moment, O'Connor looked intimidated, but then he straightened up as well, matching the challenging look with one of his own.   
"Anthony is mine," he said, his voice cold.   
"Cosmo belongs to himself. You have no power over him."   
"Just because you have some money, Cooper, doesn't mean you can take my boy away from me."   
"I have *not* taken the boy away from you. Cosmo made his own choice."   
O'Connor snorted. "You can't believe the boy is smart enough to know what's good for him. He's just twelve years old."   
"He's thirteen," Cooper returned.   
"Heh?"   
"Cosmo is thirteen, not twelve."   
For a moment O'Connor looked irritated, then he waved the last sentence away, so as if it was just a small annoyance. "This does not matter. The boy is mine, and nothing you can do can stop me from taking him with me."   
Coopers hands clenched, then unclenched, then clenched again.   
Mary sighed quietly to herself. O'Connor was right - technically. As Cosmo's father, he had custody. But luckily, there were some loopholes, and Mary intended to use them. If she had to, she was even willing to come up with a few new ones for that matter.   
Because in the last five minutes, she had come to a decision. She would support Ace Cooper's request to take over guardianship of Cosmo. Yes, there were still some items open, some points which spoke against it. Hell, there were still more points speaking against it than for it. Logically, Ace Cooper was one of the last persons on this planet she normally would suggest as a foster parent. But logic had little to do with it. What was important - the *only* thing which was important - was if she believed that Cooper would be a good guardian for Cosmo.   
And that she believed.   
She also believed that no matter what, Cosmo shouldn't return to his biological father. From the fearful looks, Cosmo cast at his father, to the way O'Connor regarded Cosmo as his possession, every instinct in her screamed not to let that man even close to the boy.   
O'Connor now stepped forward, trying to push past Cooper and Miss Malone. Cosmo pushed his chair backwards, almost toppling it over in the attempt to get away from his father.   
Cooper looked like he was ready to deck O'Connor. For a moment, Mary even thought she saw sparkles dance over the magician's fists, but then she shook her head. It must have been her imagination.   
"You are wrong, Mr. O'Connor. There is quite a bit he can do," Mary spoke up, moving up to the two men. With a glance, she asked Cooper to back off, which he did reluctantly. O'Connor regarded her almost as if she was in insect he had just found crawling out from under a rock. She tried not to be intimidated, but it didn't quite work, though she didn't allow herself to show how the angry glance affected her. It was for Cosmo's best, she told herself.   
"Who are you?"   
Mary smiled friendly, though she didn't feel particularly friendly towards O'Connor. "My name is Mary Staebler. I'm working for Social Services and am responsible for the placement of children in their foster homes."   
O'Connor's eyes narrowed as he gave her a once over, trying to gauge her. She continued smiling, as if she didn't care. Truth was that that stare made her feel uncomfortable, but it never would do to show that.   
"Fact is, as I already told Mr. Cooper, I find his home an excellent place for Cosmo, where he will be able to develop his abilities to the fullest. As you currently are on probation, Cosmo will stay there for the duration. I also will support Mr. Cooper's request to take over guardianship of Cosmo as the earliest possible time."   
She heard a startled gasp form behind her, which must have come from Cooper. With the hand behind her back, she waved him to be please be quiet. As she had come to her decision only seconds before she confronted O'Connor, she naturally hadn't had time to tell him about it, but it wouldn't do if he reacted too surprised about it.   
O'Connor's jaw clenched in barely controlled fury, his nostrils widening, almost like those of an angry bull, ready to attack the red cape. Only that she was the cape in question.   
"How dare you?"   
Again she smiled. "I dare nothing, Mr. O'Connor. The law is on my side, and you know it. I'm sure, if I'd dig a little deeper, I would find even more reasons to keep you away from Cosmo."   
The man's mouth worked, but no sound came out, his face almost as red as his hair. For a moment, she thought he would loose all control and attack her. Though she wasn't looking forward to something like it, she almost hoped he would do it. With the police officer as a witness, and his prior history, he would dig his own grave, and laying down in it at the same time.   
Tensing, she was ready to jump aside. She saw the officer's hand move towards the gun at her hip. But then O'Connor pulled himself together at the last moment.   
"This is not the last you've heard from me," he growled. He pushed past her and dashed out of the room. She could only hope on his way out, he would be so stupid to attack another cop, guaranteeing some more time in prison, away from Cosmo, but she had the feeling she wouldn't be so lucky.

*

Mary Staebler sagged against the table, suddenly looking very pale. Ace rushed at her side.   
"Are you all right?" He asked concerned.   
He still wasn't really sure what had happened. One moment he had been ready to punch out O'Connor - and possibly destroying all chances he ever had of getting the guardianship he wanted - and the next moment Mrs. Staebler announced she had decided to support him in his quest, almost sounding as all that was left to do was just a formality. O'Connor had looked furious, and for a moment he thought it would come to a fight after all, but then O'Connor dashed out, and it was over. He was gone.   
He still couldn't believe it really. When had Mrs. Staebler decided that the Express was just the place for Cosmo? She hadn't even seen half of it yet. In addition, Ace was very aware of all the problems his job and his position in society brought. They had barely touched the press issue yet. When they had talked in the Express, she hadn't sounded too happy about it, and Ace couldn't blame her. He wasn't too happy about it himself.   
But he wouldn't complain. No sir. He wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and if that horse came in form of a small, middle aged social worker, he wouldn't say no.   
After he was sure, Mrs. Staebler was all right - she looked a bit shaken, but was recovering quickly - Ace turned to the one person all this was about.   
Cosmo had crawled into a corner of the room, his one arm covering his head, the other held tightly in place before his mid section. He was shivering like crazy, muffled sobs loud in the stillness of the room. Ace doubted the boy was even aware that his father was gone.   
He knelt down in front of him, a step away in order not to startle him.   
"Cosmo," he coaxed him carefully. "Everything is all right. He's gone."   
First there was no reaction. Then the arm lower and the boy slowly looked up, tear-filled eyes wide.   
Ace smiled at him. "He can't hurt you ever again. I promise."   
For a moment, Cosmo's eyes met Ace's eyes, then his glance traveled around, searching the room.   
"He had to leave. There is nothing he can do to you anymore."   
Cosmo rubbed his nose, then his eyes. "He's gone?" he asked timidly   
Ace nodded, holding out his hand, in order to help him up. Cosmo looked at the hand confused, and once again Ace thought about smacking his head against a wall for forgetting how afraid Cosmo was of any touch. He was just about ready to pull the hand up, allowing Cosmo to get up on his own, when the boy reached for the hand and accepted it.   
Warmth suffused him as he helped Cosmo on his feet, and he knew he was grinning like an idiot, as he turned to Mona and Mrs. Staebler. For once, he didn't care.   
Mona grinned as well, almost as if she just figured something out, and liking it very much. Though Ace was a bit curious what it might be, he was far too happy to challenge her about it. She would tell him in time.   
He hoped.   
Mary Staebler looked more concerned than happy, but she smiled as well.   
"I think, I bought us some time," she said.   
"I don't know how I can ever thank you for what you have done, Mrs. Staebler."   
Now Mary Staebler grinned as well. "I'm sure there will be days, you will regret it, Mr. Cooper. The troubles have just begun."   
Ace shook his head. "No. I know, I won't regret it. Never."   
Mrs. Staebler looked doubtful, but she didn't say anything else.   
"Let's go home," Ace suggested, and they all left the room.

* * *

It had been two days since the fateful shopping trip. Cosmo had withdrawn again into his shell, barely speaking a word. It was almost as if the last weeks hadn't happened. Ace had thought he had made some progress in cracking that shell, but O'Connor's appearance had thrown them back to square one.   
After breakfast this morning, Cosmo had gone back to his room, accompanied by Zina who barely had left his side for the last two days. Ace knew Cosmo was watching TV, reading, or was playing some video games. Though he had no problems with him doing so, he would rather have seen him do other things. But he couldn't - and wouldn't - force him do go out of the room, or speak with him. He didn't even know if Cosmo wanted to go with him to the show tonight. The last couple of times Cosmo had accompanied him, he had had the feeling the boy had enjoyed it, but yesterday and the day before he had declined his offer to come along. Interesting enough, the stagehands had immediately inquired about Cosmo's whereabouts, sounding concerned. Luckily, the press hadn't caught wind of the whole affair. This was a small relieve at least.   
On his way to his workroom, Ace hesitated in front of Cosmo's room. He was tempted to knock and ask Cosmo if he wanted to watch him work on one of his new tricks, but then he decided against it. Right now Cosmo needed the space, and he was willing to give him whatever space he needed.   
That he felt kind of lonely doing so didn't matter.   
With a sigh, he moved on, entering his workroom. Maybe with work, he could distract himself.

*

Cosmo looked up from the book he was reading in, wondering if he had imagined somebody walking by his door. Every time he heard an unexpected noise, or though he saw something, he couldn't help but feel a fearful stab in the pit of his stomach. But Zina at his side didn't move, so he decided it must have been nothing. Maybe it had been Cooper. It was his home after all, so it was to be expected that he moved around in it once in a while.   
Still…   
The appearance of his father two days ago had shown him how fragile his current illusion of safety was. Here, in the Express, in his room, he was safe. But in the outside world, outside of the Express, everything could happen, and nothing of it would be good.   
At least he wasn't alone anymore. There were people who actually seemed to want to help him. First of all Ace. He never had lifted a hand against him - at least not so far - offering shelter, even if only for a short time. Because Cosmo knew this wouldn't last forever. He had to believe it, else he didn't know if he would be able to bear the disappointment when all of this was over.   
Then there was Mona. She was a cool woman. How she had stood against his father. That had been great. Cosmo knew, if not for her, he would be back with him now - and most likely dead.   
Finally, that lady from Social Services didn't seem to be too bad either. She had wanted him to talk to him, after the police station, but when he refused to speak to her, she had been cool about it as well. She had understood that all he wanted at the moment was to go home.   
Home!   
Amazing, how he already considered that room as his home. Well, more of a home than the little room he had slept in at his father's apartment. Though this was only temporary, it felt already like his own, and he knew he would miss it, when he was send away again.   
"Cosmo?"   
Cosmo looked up when he heard Angel's voice. He didn't like that voice very much - it was so cold and toneless - and already had an idea how to fix it. If Ace would give his okay. Or maybe he wouldn't wait for his okay, and just change it, surprising Ace.   
"Yes?"   
"There is a visitor for you."   
Heh? A visitor for him?   
"For me? I'm sure it's for Ace."   
"No, the visitor is for you, Cosmo."   
Now Cosmo was thoroughly confused. Who would visit him? Suddenly a cold lump formed in the pit of his stomach. It had to be his father, trying to take him away from here.   
No!   
He wouldn't allow it.   
"I don't want to see anybody!" he all but screamed.   
No, not his father. Please. Not him.   
Zina looked up, her golden eyes glowing concerned. She gave a questioning murph, and sidled up closer to him. Cosmo appreciated her closeness, and wrapped an arm around her neck, hiding his face in her soft fur. Maybe he could hide there forever.

*

Ace checked the program once more, then readied himself for testing the trick life. It was a new trick, one he had worked on for quite a while. In theory, it should work, but there was nothing like the difference between theory and actually doing a trick. Standing in the center of his workroom, he raised his arms, his eyes closed in concentration. He took a deep breath, and was just about to activate the first trigger, when a beep caught his attention.   
"Ace?"   
Suppressing a curse, he opened his eyes. He had told Angel *not* to disturb him, unless there was an emergency, or something was wrong with Cosmo.   
God, please don't let something be wrong with Cosmo!   
"Yes, Angel?" he barked at the computer. At least he didn't have to worry about not hurting its feelings. As a computer, it had none.   
"There is a visitor for Cosmo, but Cosmo refuses to see her."   
Her? At least it wasn't Robert O'Connor. But then, O'Connor wouldn't even had come this far, as the first thing Ace had done when they had come home from the police station, was to make sure that Cosmo's father wouldn't come close to Express in the first place.   
Is concentration shot, he decided to take care of the situation himself.   
"Who is it?" he asked, as he reached for a towel, and started to move towards the Express' entrance.   
"Mona Malone."   
Mona? What was Mona doing visiting Cosmo?   
"I'm coming."   
The door to the Express slit open, and there stood Mona in all her splendor. As always, Ace's breath caught in his throat. She looked beautiful, wearing a wide flowing green dress, which drew out the hint of green in her eyes. She was holding a large, paper shopping bag in one hand with the logo of one of the bigger and better stores in town.   
Ace smiled in welcome. "Hello, Mona. What can I do for you?" he invited her inside with a wave of his arm.   
Mona hesitated for a moment, then entered. "I'm looking for Cosmo," she said, as she followed Ace inside.   
"He must be in his room. Maybe he hadn't heard when Angel announced you. Sometimes he cranks up the music a bit loud," Ace remarked with a small smile. At least that was what he hope what happened.   
Leading Mona to the living room, he excused himself and went to Cosmo's room. No load music was to hear, but that didn't mean he wasn't wearing his earphones.   
"Cosmo?" He knocked. "You have a visitor."   
For a short while there was no reaction from inside, and Ace wondered what he should do if Cosmo refused to open the door. Of course, he could command Angel to open it, but that would be a breach of trust, he wanted keep as a last resort. He also could send Mona away again, giving some excuse to her, but he didn't want to do that either.   
Luckily, he hadn't to decide at all. The door opened, allowing him entry to the former guest room. Cosmo was sitting on the bed, his left arm wrapped loosely around Zina's powerful frame. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he had cried just recently.   
Damn, what has happened? Once again Ace's heart constricted painfully, in something he slowly got accustomed to. Worry for Cosmo.   
"What's the matter, Cosmo?"   
Why have you cried? Again?   
"'s nothing," the teen said, sniffing.   
Of course, it was nothing. It never was anything. And he was going up the walls, if this didn't stop soon.   
Ace sighed. He knew pressuring the boy wouldn't get him any answers.   
"Mona is outside. She wants to visit you."   
"Mona?"   
"Yeah, I'm sure you remember her. Tall, red haired. Likes to shop," Ace quipped.   
"What does she want?" The 'from me' was not spoken aloud, but Ace heard it nevertheless.   
"I'd say, she has a present for you. She didn't tell me what it is."   
"A present?" Now Cosmo sounded confused.   
Ace was pretty sure Cosmo hadn't gotten many presents in his short life. Surely, he now wondered why Mona would want to give one to him now.   
"How about we check out what it is, before she leaves again with taking it with her."   
Finally, Ace got a small smile from Cosmo. He slipped off the bed, wiping his hands on his pants. It was one of those Mona had bought for him, and which had been delivered to the Express during the last two days. The red was a bit bright for Ace's taste, but it suited Cosmo well, so he hadn't said a thing.   
Zina slouched off the bed as well, walking over to Ace, rubbing her head against his legs. Following her request, he started to scratch her behind the ears, while he waited for Cosmo to get ready.   
Together they entered the living room, where Mona was looking at one of the statues. When she heard them coming in, she turned around, a wide smile at her face, directed at Cosmo.   
"Hi Cosmo. How are you doing?"   
"'m fine," was the teenager's one-syllable reply.   
Mona studied him for a moment, clearly not really believing that statement, but letting it pass still. She went to the bag she had placed on the table and pull out a large box.   
"I have something for you," she said, indicating the box.   
Cosmo looked confused, but nevertheless he stepped up to the box. He cast a questioning glance to Ace, who only nodded with a smile. He was curious as well what Mona had bought the boy.   
Stroking with his hand over the smooth surface of the box, Cosmo still hesitated to open it. But then he drew a deep breath, and ripped the wrapping away. He removed the top part, then just stood there, with his mouth agape, a stunned expression on his face.   
Ace moved behind Cosmo to look over the teenager's shoulder to see what the present was.   
Between the silk wrappings of the box was a bright yellow and orange leather jacket with purple cuffs and lapels.   
Obviously not really believing his eyes, Cosmo reached for the jacket with trembling fingers, snatching them back before he could touch the apparition before his eyes.   
"How about you try it on?" Mona suggested, a wide grin on her face.   
Cosmo looked at her, still not sure what to do.   
"Yeah, try it on," Ace encouraged him further.   
Finally believing that the jacket wouldn't go 'pouf' when he touched it, Cosmo took it out of the box, slinging it over his lean frame. It was a bit too large for his slender form, but Ace hoped this would go away in due time. Cosmo would grow, the jacket wouldn't.   
With a quick gesture, Ace changed one of the wall panels into a mirror, then showed Cosmo what he had done. The boy was speechless, as he carefully approached the mirror, gaping at this own reflection, turning slowly from one side to another.   
Mona was grinning from one ear to another.   
"You like it?" she asked teasingly.   
Cosmo swallowed, then nodded. But then, he lowered his head as if in defeat. He shrugged out of the jacket, returning it to the box carefully.   
"Thank you, Miss Malone. But I .. I can't take this." He once more stroked over the soft leather, before he turned, looking ready to bolt, back into the safety of his own room.   
Mona's smile froze, then she donned a look of determination.   
"You very well can, Cosmo. And you will."   
"But …"   
"No buts! Listen." She stood before Cosmo, placing her hands on his arms. It was a gesture Ace would never been able to get away with without sending Cosmo into one in his panic attacks. Ace felt a short stab of jealousy, which he quickly suppressed. Cosmo looked close to one now anyway, and Ace was ready to interfere if he had to, though he had no clear idea what he would be able to do.   
"I want you to have this jacket. I do think it's perfect for you, and you deserve it. Nothing of what happened two days ago was your fault. Your father is not your fault. We are all here to help you. Okay?"   
Her eyes were fixed on Cosmo's eyes. First the boy looked downwards, but then he looked up, meeting Mona's eyes.   
"I don't know. I can't take …"   
"Yes, you can Cosmo. I would be terribly insulted if you wouldn't accept it."   
For a moment, it seemed as if she hadn't gone through to him. Finally, he nodded.   
Mona grinned. "Good. I see we understand each other."   
Cosmo blushed and Ace decided it was time to interfere before Cosmo would sink through the floor.   
"Thank you, Mona. Thanks for coming."   
Mona turned, looking at Ace. "It was a pleasure, Ace."   
In her eyes he saw something he never had thought he would see there ever again. Approval. Approval of him taking care of Cosmo. If there ever had been any doubts in his heart that he was doing the right thing, it melted away in that look. Mona approved, and this was more important to him, than he ever had thought possible.   
Taking her arm, he led her out of the living room, leaving Cosmo behind, who had donned the jacket once more, and was admiring himself in the mirror.   
"Thank you Mona for coming," he repeated once more, when they were out of Cosmo's earshot. "And for the jacket."   
Mona stopped, turning her face to him. "The jacket was only an excuse. I wanted to see how he was doing. Ace," her eyes now bore into his," Cosmo is a special boy. I've been with him only a couple of hours, but that much was clear to me. He deserves somebody like you to take care of him. I know, you know it won't be easy, but you have to promise me the take good care for him."   
It was a promise he could give easily. "I will, Mona. I promise you."   
For one more moment she studied him, then she nodded in approval. "Okay. I see you at that dinner on the nineteenth. And, good luck."   
"Thank you, Mona."   
Then she left the Express, and Ace returned to the living room. In the last two days, he had gained the approval and support of two women who were important to him. One, who always had been important; another one, who he knew would be important in the months to come. With this support, how were his chances of failing?   
The odds didn't deserve to be calculated.   
  



End file.
